


If I could tell him

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A lot of mentions of the S4 here I tell ya, Gay, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean Goggles is trying to play it off as Rider's brother said this about him but, I really tried, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rider has a brother now I guess, Song: If I Could Tell Her (Dear Evan Hansen), Songfic, This is just Goggles talking about what he admires about Rider to Rider himself, why can i just not tag today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: Goggles talks to Rider about his late brother. No good summary tonight folks.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 26
Collections: Coroika: The musical





	If I could tell him

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight why am I awake writing gay fanfics?  
> Also if you haven't go listen to Dear Evan Hansen it's good  
> Not as good as Hamilton, but it's good.  
> Also I see all of the coro bois having different colored eyes than they do in the manga (Rider having grey eyes, Goggles having hazel, Army having green, etc etc) so yee  
> 

"He thought you were awesome." Goggles said, the yellow-green inkling in front of him raising an eyebrow. 

"He thought I was awesome? My brother?" Rider asked.

"Definitely!" Goggles cheered. 

"How? 

'This is your time to tell him, Goggles! Don't screw it up!' the blue inkling thought to himself, before speaking. "Well, he said there's nothing like your smile. Sort of subtle, and perfect, and real." Goggles' mind flashed to the image of Rider smiling. Not even smirking! Just a plain, genuine, smile. "He said you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel." Another memory flashed, this time of a time where Goggles was having a bad day. He was hanging out with the S4+Rider, and Aloha had said an actually good joke, causing Rider to smile and laugh. Seeing him smile was all Goggles needed to cheer up.

"And he knew," Goggles continued, "That whenever you get bored, you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans." Third memory flash. In this one, They were watching Army get all mom-mode at Mask when Rider had taken out a pen and was sketching the five-pointed blob on his cuffed jeans. "And he noticed that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines." This flashback was when Goggles was at Rider's house, the former having suggested that they'd have a movie night. Rider was getting snacks while Goggles was flipping through a random magazine he'd found on the table. And he smiled a bit when he saw the filled-out quiz.

"But he kept it all inside his head. What he saw was left unsaid." 'Well, until now.' Goggles thought. "And though he wanted too, he couldn't talk to you. He couldn't find the way." Goggles couldn't help but feel guilty. He was taking the suicide of his crush's brother and using it to confess his feelings to said crush, but it was too late to back out now. "'If I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him, that he's everything to me. But we're a million worlds apart. and I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him. If I could tell him.'" Goggles said, doing his best impression of Kai (Rider's now-dead brother). The two sat in silence for a minute or two, before Rider spoke up. 

"Did he say anything else?" The yellow-green inkling asked, a rare spark of curiosity in his obsidian-like eyes. 

"About you?" Goggles asked back. 

Rider let out a nervous giggle (another trait about him that Goggles loved: Whenever Rider was nervous, he would giggle like a madman) "Never mind, I don't really care-" 

"No no no! He just said so many things about you, I'm just trying to remember the best ones!" Goggles replied, the yellow-green inkling quirking an eyebrow to indicate that he was listening. "He thought you looked really pretty er-" Goggles slipped over his words, luckily for him, Rider didn't notice the blush he felt crawling to his skin. "I mean, it looked pretty cool when you put pink streaks in your hair." This flashback was a weird one. Himself, Rider, Kai, and the S4 were playing truth or dare, and Rider was dared to dye part of his hair-tentacles hot pink and keep it like that for a week. Oh boy, that was a weird social media freak-out. 

"He did?" Rider asked, genuinely laughing now. 

"Yeah! And he wondered how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there." This memory was a fun one; One of Aloha's parties. Ebb and Flow came on and Rider, who was staying close to the wall, had danced like no one was watching. "But he kept it all inside his head. What he saw was left unsaid." Goggles continued. 

"If I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him, that he's everything to me." The blue inkling was talking purely as himself now, not as Kai. 

Rider grabbed Goggles' hands. "But we were a million worlds apart..." 

"He didn't know how he would even start..." Goggles said. Rider Hugged him. 

"I miss him. I just want him back!" Rider cried, face buried in Goggles' shoulder as the latter returned his embrace. 

"I know. I miss him too. Him and I always wanted to tell you this, me in a romantic way, him in familial way, but..." 

"Then tell me. His words and yours." 

Goggles swore that if Aloha was around, he would be streaming this on SquidTube, but he wasn't here. Goggles lifted Rider's head off his shoulder. 

"...I love you." Goggles said. Rider hugged him again. 

"...I love you too." The yellow-green inkling responded. The two leaned in and their lips connected briefly for a kiss. 

Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Kai was screaming at the top of his lungs. "FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew I had to add Kai screaming. Peak sibling behavor.


End file.
